Près de toi
by Kiara88
Summary: Demain c'est la guerre. Tu m'as l'air si loin... OS HG/DM


_**Mon premier OS… j'espère qu'il vous plaira. REVIEWS.**_

_**Près de toi**_

Je pleure comme jamais je n'ai encore pleuré. Il me sert dans ses bras et me murmure que quoiqu'il arrive, il m'aimera toujours. J'éclate un nouveau sanglot. La guerre, c'est demain. Il va se battre à mes côtés, aux côtés de ces ennemis… et surtout contre sa famille, son sang, les siens.

Nous savons qu'il y allait avoir de nombreuses pertes, mais je ne pourrais pas vivre sans lui.

**Reste près de tes amis, mais encore plus de tes ennemis.**

J'ai appris à le connaître, et surtout à l'aimer. Nos différences et nos prises de têtes sont loin derrière à présent. Je continue à pleurer, tellement j'ai peur pour demain…

« Je ne regrette pas tout ce que j'ai vécu avec toi… fit-il presque aussi ému que moi, y compris la visite chez tes parents… »

Il a réussi à me faire rire. Les vacances où il est venu chez moi, ont était une pire souffrance pour lui au départ, vu que mes parents ne voulaient pas qu'on dort ensemble… une grande torture pour le grand Drago Malfoy.

Il m'embrasse encore et encore, je me sens si bien avec lui et demain, c'est la guerre.

_Entends-tu mes pleurs ?  
Remarques-tu comme j'ai peur ?  
Y croire je ne peux pas,  
Ma vie c'est toi.  
S'il te plais ne part pas ohh mon amour,  
J'avais besoin de toi pour toujours,  
J'ai besoin de sentir tout ton corps,  
Ne m'__demande__ pas d'affronter ta mort !_

Je ne sais même pas contre qui je me bat. J'ai du mal à voir par ce temps… pourquoi il faut toujours qu'il fasse aussi noir en tant de guerre ? Va savoir. Je vois Ron qui se défend très bien et Harry qui est en train de défendre Ginny. Ma relation avec Drago ? Très mal avant, ils l'avaient pris très mal. Mais avec le temps, mes amis ont bien vu que c'était l'homme de ma vie. Ils s'entendent même très bien avec lui, surtout Harry. Qui l'aurait cru ? Pas moi en tout cas…

Je cherche Dray mais je ne vois rien. L'homme avec qui je me battais tombe au sol, mort. J'en profite pour courir essayant de le trouver. Il y a Luna et Tonks qui se battent contre Bellatrix Lestrange à gauche de moi mais en face… non…je vois Lucius Malfoy combattre… avec _lui_. Je me rapproche, mais un mangemort pas loin lève sa baguette sur moi. J'esquive le sort et je me bats avec lui.

« **Avada Kedevra** ! »

L'ultime sort est lançait. Neville s'occupe de mon adversaire pendant que je me retourne… je pleure encore.

Drago est au sol.

Son père en face de lui eu un air triste, mais vite remplacer par un sourire. Remus s'attaque à lui pendant que je m'approche de Drago…

_Tu m'as pris la main une dernière fois,  
Et tu m'as prise encore dans tes bras,  
Tu m'avait dit qu'tu n'm'abandonnerais pas,  
J'espère que le paradis t'attendra,  
Que les portes de Dieux s'ouvrirons à toi,  
Et que jamais tu ne m'oubliera,  
Je voulais pas que tu parte loin de moi,  
Mais dans mon cœur à jamais tu resteras,  
S'il te plais bébé au tien le coup,  
Notre amour était plus fort que tout,  
Il ne faut pas que tu baisse les bras,  
Ooh non ne part pas._

« Drago ! Drago, je t'en pris réveille toi !! Criai-je. Je t'en pris… »

Je pleure encore, ma gorge est douloureuse et j'ai du mal à respirer. L'homme de ma vie est au sol, le corps inerte. Mort. Il était mort. Je le regarde encore et laisse mes larmes coulaient le long de mes joues. J'ai dû rester très longtemps dans cette position, et une main se pose sur mon épaule.

_Tu es partis en me laissant seul ici,  
Tu m'avait dit que nous deux c'était pour la vie  
OOh sa y'ai tu est partis mon amour,  
Tu as quitté ce monde pour toujours,  
Je voulais pas que sa se passe comme ça…_

« Hermione ? Viens…»

C'était Harry. J'ai reconnus sa voix. Je lève les yeux vers lui, une larme coule sur sa joue, il est triste. Ron, Ginny et Neville s'étaient rapprochés eux aussi vers nous, un air aussi déçu qu'Harry. Je me recolle à Drago et reste _près de lui_. J'entends Ron prononçait mon prénom mais je ne bouge pas. Ma main dans la sienne et mes larmes coulent sur lui. J'arrive juste à lui murmurais ces quelques mots :

« Je t'aime… »

_La mort on y échappe pas,  
Ma vie je la voyait près de toi.  
T'inquiète pas,  
Moi je serais jamais loin de toi._

FIN

_**Voila ! J'espère que cela vous a plût.**_

_**Je publierai ma nouvelle histoire « Changement de vie » que j'avais déjà commencé mais que j'avais arrêté par manque de temps**__****__**. Je vais la finir et la publiée une nouvelle fois.**_

_**En attendant REVIEWS !**_

_**Bonne soirée**_


End file.
